


Like the Stars Came to Visit

by sockablock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, fireflies as mood lighting, mosly fluff, slight angst, softest of the soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockablock/pseuds/sockablock
Summary: Molly glanced around them, at the hundreds of tiny fireflies twirling over the broad expanse of grass.“I see the appeal,” he murmured. “Out here in the wild, we must be the only light for miles.”Caleb closed his eyes, and breathed slowly. “Indeed,” he said. “Like this, I can almost imagine that I am home.”





	Like the Stars Came to Visit

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble from the tumblr prompt [by @laforo250](https://sockablock.tumblr.com/post/175696687875/hey-just-started-following-you-today-congrats-on)

“What brings you out there tonight, Mister Widogast?” Molly called. 

Caleb was standing in the middle of a wide, lush field, just outside the forest where the group had made camp for the evening. The tall grass climbed up to his hips, and his silhouette was barely visible under the moonlit sky. The world around them both was dark—save for the soft flickering of sea of fireflies drifting through the air and spinning around Caleb’s form. 

He turned, and Molly saw a Dancing Light orbiting serenely above his hands.

“Oh, Mollymauk,” Caleb said. At this distance, his voice was almost a whisper. “I was just taking a walk but got distracted, I suppose. Would you like to come and join me?”

 _More than anything,_ Molly thought immediately.

“Of course, dear,” he said instead, and began walking out to meet him. The grass around him drastically impeded his movement, and the rustling echoed through the quiet night, but he eventually made his way over to Caleb, who smiled faintly when he arrived.

“It is beautiful out tonight, is it not?” the wizard asked.

“That it is, dear,” Molly laughed. “I’ve never seen so many fireflies in one place before. It’s…it’s brilliant. It’s like the stars came to visit.”

Caleb chuckled, and gestured to the glowing sphere at his fingertips. “They like the lights,” he explained. “They always do, no matter where I go.”

“You’ve done this before, then?” Molly guessed. 

Caleb nodded. “It was one of the first spells I learned to cast, as a child. I remember wading out into the fields back home after everyone had gone to sleep so I could watch the fireflies dance. The globule is like a little beacon, it calls them.”

Molly glanced around them, at the hundreds of tiny glimmers twirling over the broad expanse of grass.

“I see the appeal,” he murmured. “Out here in the wild, we must be the only light for miles.”

Caleb closed his eyes, and breathed slowly. “Indeed,” he said. “Like this, I can almost imagine that I am home.”

Molly let a lightning bug land on his hand. “And where’s that, dear? Far from here?”

“Miles away,” Caleb agreed. “Years away. It was a village called Blumenthal, in the Zemni Fields. We grew wheat there that towered far above my head. Of course, I was a child back then, so I assume now it would be about as high as this meadow.”

Molly watched a tiny glint crawl along his finger. “We should go back one day,” he said. “So you can visit.”

Caleb gave a short laugh, and shook his head. “It is not my home anymore,” he said. “Not anymore.”

Molly wanted to ask a million questions. Wanted to ask: _why not_ , wanted to ask: _how come_ , wanted to ask: _what happened_ , wanted to ask: _are you…okay?_

The firefly unfolded its wings, and took off into the night sky.

Instead he asked, “Where is your home now, dear?”

Caleb looked up at the moon, and then back down at the light in his hands.

“I suppose it is here now,” he said. “With Nott, with the Nein, and with you.”

A spark drifted between them, and then spiraled out of view. A soft breeze caressed the valley for just a moment, and then faded.

“I think I understand,” Molly murmured. “I never really had a place to call home. For me, home was always someone else.” 

“Would you like to try something?” Caleb asked quietly.

“Yes,” Molly breathed. “Yes.”

The wizard nodded, and gestured for Molly to hold out his hand. He did so immediately, gazing into Caleb’s eyes and searching, searching, for a hint of what would happen next.

Caleb pressed their palms together, and leaned in. His breath warmed the air for just a moment, then he pulled away.

There was a Dancing Light twirling gently above Molly’s hand. The fireflies followed, drawn close by its welcoming glow.

“How’s that?” Caleb smiled, and it was the lightest, simplest, most peaceful expression Molly had ever seen on the man before.

He would suffer disappointment, would suffer heartbreak, would suffer torment and loneliness and eternal emptiness just to see that smile last a second longer.

“It’s perfect,” Molly sighed. “It’s the most beautiful thing in the world.”

Caleb laughed. It was a free sound. 

“I am glad to have shared this with you then. Maybe we could do this again some other time?”

“Definitely. Definitely,” Molly said. “Though now we should probably return to the others, yes? They will be worried if we don’t get back soon.”

Caleb nodded and with a wave of his hand, the Dancing Light faded. The fireflies lingered a moment longer, and then slowly scattered into the night.

“Come on, then,” he said softly. “Let’s go.”

“Lead the way, dear,” said Molly. “I’m right behind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry I've been so inactive lately, it's because I hit 1k on tumblr and in my infinite wisdom promised/guaranteed I'd write a fic for anybody who asked me to (which is over now, sorry!!) and I ended up with 30+ things to write which I'm trucking through now. It's actually been an _incredible_ experience for me as a writer, and I'm getting a TON of practice and I'm having a bunch bunch of fun making content for my lovely readers! If anyone here wants to see what I've done so far (there's over 20 finished now I think) [just head on over here and take a look](https://sockablock.tumblr.com/tagged/1k-fic-request)! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos keep me going, and if you ever want to talk, or shout at me about critical role, hit me up [@sockablock](https://www.sockablock.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
